Fly
by mednin
Summary: He can fly! He can fly! It's a dream come true! Rated M just in case, no lemon. Puppyshiping.


As Katsuya Jonouchi was having a horrible day. This morning his dad was pissed, badmouthing Joey, only ten times worse. Then he had a pop quiz in science today which he utterly bombed, nuked even. At lunch Kaiba and him had a huge fight about Duel Monsters, Kaiba calling him once again a second rate duelist.

Finally, he reached his home. Luckily his dad wasn't home, probably getting drunk, _again_. As he enters his room he lays down on his low futon. He looks to his left at the window right next to his futon and stares up at the sky. 'Sometimes I wish I could just fly away with all my troubles' he thought picturing himself falling then at the last second growing angel wings, his wish he wants more then anything, even then beating Kaiba at a duel. 'To be gone with the wind' he continued thinking.

"Maybe we can make that wish come true" said a voice.

Shocked, Joey turned around; "Who are you?" he asked, preparing himself for a fight.

"My name is Shadi. I do not mean harm. I come to help your wish to come true" he responded.

"My dream?"

"To fly"

How did you know that was my dream" he asked, he told no one, not even Yugi.

"Your heart pretty much screamed it that I could hear it all the way across town. No wonder why, it seems like your heart is s"

Joey doesn't know why, but for some reason, he believes this mysterious figure. "So what do I have to do?" he asked.

"I can grant this to you, however, you will need wings" he replied.

Joey couldn't believe it, he's always wanted wings. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I can tell you have a good heart and soul. It seems like it needs some peace and by giving you this, it might give it just that" the wise figure said.

"Okay, let's do it!" replied Joey.

"First, look out the window" said Shadi.

Joey gets to the window, opening it, looking out and leaning forward towards it, then asked "What now aaaaaaa!" he replied as he was pushed out the window.

'I guess this is another disadvantage for having an eighth floor apartment' he thought. Then when he was about to reach the bottom, he all of a sudden, grew a pair of wings which stopped his deadly fall.

'That bastar-hey! I actually have wings now' he thought, looking at the white wings with some blue on it.

"Your welcome" said the mysterious figure behind him and then he just disappeared.

"Wait! How did I fly?" he exclaimed.

"You used your soul to fly. Put all your soul into it" his voice replied.

So Joey tried it and sure enough he was flying. Up into the sky. Right now it was 5 o' clock. He flew up so high and he looked down on everything. He was soaring, he could feel the clouds. He did it for an hour and then the clouds eventually turned pink. He flew with the cotton candy colored clouds. Once it was dark, he decided to go freak someone out a little. And that certain someone was named Seto Kaiba he thought with an evil grin on his face.

So he flew to the Kaiba mansion. He was looking around the windows to see where he is. When Joey found him, he was in his room, taking off his shirt.

"" he said in the best way he could sound ghost like.

Kaiba was turning to see where he heard that from. When he looked towards the window, he sees Joey which startles him a little bit, causing him to fall.

"Mutt?" he asked, wondering if this is all real.

"Ohhhhhhh" Joey continued in his ghost like voice, entering the room through the window.

The next thing they know, Kaiba grabs Joey's ear and said; "What the hell are you doing here." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Ow ow OW!" he exclaimed, "let go of me!"

"Only if you tell me what you're doing here and why you can fly" Kaiba replied, no budging.

"No" he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Then I'll just to hold on harder" he said tightening his grip.

"Ouch! Okay, okay" he said. He then told Kaiba the whole story which then after that, he released.

"So you've always wanted to fly?" he asked to which Joey nodded, "That's stupid. Why don't you just fly an airplane if you want to fly so bad?"

"Because, jerk, it's not the same. I want to feel the wind, live in the moment, feel the troubles going away" he continued "not like you would understand".

"Hmph, you're retarded" Kaiba replied putting back on his shirt since now he has company.

Joey was beyond pissed. First this jerk makes fun of him today and now he goes insult his jerks dream. Without thinking, he grabs Kaiba, exits out the window, carrying him in his arms bridal style.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, MUTT!" he shouted, fearing for his life.

"Showing you what it's like" he replied, still holding Kaiba in his arms. He flies them so far up that their now at the stars.

"Isn't this pretty?" Joey asked, "you get a front row seat to see the stars" he continued.

Kaiba was blushing. He admits that the view is pretty. Especially when he looks up, he gets a perfect view of Joey's face.

Joey decided to mess with him; "But, since you think this is stupid, maybe I should just let you down right now?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kaiba replied, holding onto Joey's neck. Joey then changes Kaiba's positioning where he is standing up but yet still holding onto Joey.

"Kaiba, do you like me?" he asked, holding onto Kaiba tightly.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, blushing.

"Because I think you have a boner" he said blushing, feeling it through Kaiba's pants, "Plus I like you too" he replied, smiling.

Kaiba sighs, "Yes, I like you. I love your attitude, I love how you never give up no matter how much someone pushes you down. How you stick up for your friends and how you always have that big, goofy smile on your face" Joey smiles "Just like that" Kaiba said, actually smiling.

Joey replied to him, blushing "Even though you pretend you don't care, I can tell your such a sweet person by the way you act with your brother. I know you're a kind person, Seto" he said with an angelic smile.

Kaiba kissed him. It was a quick peck. Then the next thing they knew, they were kissing with their tounges, making out, Kaiba holding onto Joey with all his might, though not too tightly since he doesn't want to hurt Joey. Holding Joey, being up in the sky with the stars as a background, made the world seem perfect.

Flying was more beautiful then Seto ever thought it to be, never wanting to let go nor ever wanting this moment to end.

**Well, that's it. This was my first fanfiction for yaoi and for Yugioh so cut me some slack. I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to Willowsnake, because she's just awesome. I hope she never forgets that.**


End file.
